Vraiment fou
by Enilebom
Summary: A la suite du SLG 85, on sait maintenant ce qu'est vraiment Mathieu, un fou, complètement fou ! [OS]


Le silence. Il n'y a que le silence autour de lui. Il n'entend plus rien, cette foutue impression d'être devenu sourd. Mais non. Il est simplement seul. Fou et seul. Enfermé contre son gré, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Mis sous médicaments sans qu'il ne le sache. Drogué, malade, sali, perdu, triste, désespéré, incompris, fou.

Fixant le plafond blanc, Mathieu repense à sa rencontre avec le professeur, cet homme qui lui a fait comprendre sa situation, qui lui a tout dévoilé, et qui l'a détruit. Anéantie. Celui qui a mis en l'air presque quatre années de travail, de délires, de vidéos, de violences gratuites, d'allusions sexuelles, de joints, de rhubarbe…

Le Geek, le Patron, le Hippie, le Panda. Tous disparus, envolés, partis comme un nuage de fumée. Rejeté par son esprit, repoussé par les substances qui danse maintenant dans son sang, ce « traitement » qui semble lui faire plus de mal que de bien. Cette chose qui a retiré tout sens à sa vie.

« Ahhh… »

Le mal de crâne, les migraines, cette impression d'étau autour de sa tête, c'est incessant, dès qu'il repense à eux il a l'impression qu'on lui enfonce un couteau dans le crâne, et le professeur n'est plus là pour lui donner un calmant. De toute façon il ne l'aurait pas pris, il n'a plus confiance en cet homme, il lui a menti, il a cherché à lui faire du mal, à le nuire, à nuire ses amis. Car Mathieu en est persuadé, ils existent, ils sont réels, ils sont là quelques part cachés. Et quand le danger sera éloigné ils reviendront et ils pourront refaire des vidéos comme avant.

_Vous êtes dans un asile._

Ca non plus Mathieu ne peut le concevoir, cet appartement est son appartement, il l'a acheté avec son demi-frère, quittant Saint-Etienne pour se rapprocher de la capitale et de ses autres amis Youtubeurs. Link The Sun, Bob, JDG, Antoine…

« Antoine ! »

Evidemment tous ses hommes pouvaient l'aider, le sortir de là, comprendre ce qui lui est arrivé. Eux sauraient comment le sortir de cette léthargie médicamenteuse, de cet état de faiblesse qui a envahi son corps et qui semble le cloué au lit, l'empêchant de penser trop fort et même de bouger trop vite. Glissant sur les draps, le petit se laissa tomber sur le sol, sentant le contact froid du carrelage conter ses genoux mais il s'en fichait, il avait besoin d'aide et il savait où en trouver.

Il lança un simple regarde à cette petite boule dans le coin du plafond, sachant pertinemment ce que cela était, et sourit largement. Il n'était pas fou, il le savait, il n'était pas non plus dans un asile, c'est ce professeur qu'il fallait interner, pas lui.

Retrouvant enfin le décor de ses nombreuses vidéos, Mathieu mis la main sur son portable et fit défiler la liste de ses contacts. Il chercha rapidement le nom de celui qui pourrait régler au plus vite ses problèmes, celui qui savait tout de lui, qui savait qu'il n'était pas fou, qui comme lui faisait parler des peluches, se déguisait, utilisait des expressions étranges, celui qu'on accusait parfois de l'avoir plagié.

Sentant la migraine reprendre l'assaut, Mathieu se laisse tomber sur une chaise, la chaise sur laquelle il était assis pendant sa discussion avec le professeur, et ferma les yeux un instant, le pouce en suspend au-dessus de son écran.

Sa liste de contact était vide, vide de tout autre noms de Youtubeurs, seul sa famille, quelques amis d'enfance et des numéros utiles comme la pizzeria du coin ou sa banque, figuraient sur son écran.

Mathieu cru un instant à une blague, une erreur technique, un bug dans la matrice, une folie…

« Mon dieu je suis fou… »

Laissant tomber son téléphone sur la table, il ne vit même pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir sans bruit, il ne vit pas un homme en blanc s'approcher de lui, il ne sentit pas l'aiguille se planter dans son bras, et n'entendit pas cet homme discuter avec un autre.

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment le professeur a pu le laisser si longtemps dans son délire.  
-Il est tellement fou qu'il a fallu du temps pour trouver le bon traitement.  
-Ah ouai mais là il débloque complètement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il comptait faire là, mais apparemment il est tombé des nues.  
-Il a sûrement cherché à appeler des amis à l'aide, le professeur à bien dit qu'il c'était fait une vie entière dans sa tête ! Bon aller aide moi à le remettre dans son lit, avec ce que tu lui as mis il va dormir pendant un bout de temps.  
-N'empêche je me demande comment ça se passe dans sa tête.  
-Avec le traitement sûrement plus grand-chose… »


End file.
